New Tenants, New Madness!
by Rook Shadowphionex
Summary: When three new residents come to Hinata House, how will everyone react? Especially if the new residents consist of a pervert, an expert gunslinger, and a girl with a temper thats as hot as Naru and Motoko's? Fixed the whole goof up with my chapters!
1. Keitaro's Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. If I did, I would be using all of my money to take a vacation in some exotic country, instead of writing this fic. I do own all of the original characters and plots that are going to be in this thing.

_Text like this indicates thought_

indicates a change of scene

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Keitaro was in his room, sitting in his closet. He groaned. The girls had just put him through another one of their routine beatings. This one was especially bad.

Flashback

Shinobu had put a kettle of tea on the stove, forgotten about it, and went to the hot springs to take a bath. Of course, the kettle had started to whistle while she was still in there, so she had rushed out as fast as she could, wearing only a towel. And of course, Keitaro just happened to be walking down the hall to the kitchen at that very moment. He was studying a book of math problems at the time, so he didn't see a thing. Shinobu crashed into him, and they both fell onto the ground, with her on top of him. Keitaro, caught totally unaware, suddenly noticed that her "assets" were pressing against him, and his nose started to bleed. And then, in typical Hinata house fashion, Motoko came around the corner and saw them. "PERVERT!" she screamed, unsheathing her katana and starting to run towards him "HENTAI! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF INNOCENT SHINOBU! ROCK CUTTING SLASH!" Keitaro didn't even have time to scream as the blade came rushing towards him. He was hit, and knocked through several walls… right into Naru's room, as she was changing. "KEITARO, YOU PERVERT!" she screamed, "DIE!" He was then punched through the hole in the floor, into his room. Unfortunately, he was punched into his collection of dirty magazines, and all of the girls in the dorm, who had come to watch the beat-down, saw. "LOOKIE, KEITARO'S GOT DIRTY MAGAZINES!" Su screamed, kicking him in the face. Naru and Motoko just stood there, with looks of rage on their faces. Just as he thought things could not possibly get any worse Shinobu came by, and, realizing that all of this sort of started because she had forgotten about the tea, said "Oh Sempai, I'm so sorry, its all my fault!" and ran away crying. "HENTAI! BAKA! YOU MADE SHINOBU CRY AGAIN! DOUBLE STRIKE OF PERVERT SMITING!" And with that battle cry, Naru and Motoko sent Keitaro into orbit. He didn't think he had ever gone so high. He went higher, higher higher… eventually he started to come down. "Holy Shit! Is that Africa? WOWWWWWWWWW!"

Keitaro was abruptly KO'd as hit the ground.

To make a long story short, Keitaro had woken up a few seconds later, surrounded by primitive cannibals that thought he was a god that fell down from heaven. They had taken him back to their village, where he had discovered that Seta was to be the main course. Being the god of the village however, he was able to free Seta, and in return he got a ride back to Japan on Seta's plane.

"Well, part-timer, I had discovered that the ancient turtle civilization had visited Africa at some point in time, and I decided to investigate. Unfortunately, I ended up destroying a sacred statue of one of the gods of those cannibals, and I kind of got captured… So anyway, what were you doing there?"

Keitaro sweat dropped. "Well, you see, I…"

"You did something perverted again, didn't you? Dork".

"Sarah! What are you doing here?"

"Well I WAS visiting my papa… But I think it would be more fun to mess with you!" she answered, giving him an abrupt kick in the face.

"Oww!"

"Break it up, you two" Seta said, pulling them apart.

"Um, papa, who's flying the plane?"

"Oh no…"

"WAGGGHHHHH!"

Keitaro walked down the road to Hinata House. Thankfully, they had crash landed in Japan, and Keitaro had left Sarah and Seta (leaving Seta's head bleeding as usual). His heart was pounding. Were the girls still mad at him or not? His question was answered by Kanako, who was standing at the front door. "Oni-chan, I'm sorry but they're still really pissed. Oh, But I can disguise you as Mutsumi so you can get in."

"Thanks, Kanako, let's do that."

A few moments later, Keitaro, disguised as Mutsumi, began to make his way towards his room. He was just about to open his door, but then Naru spotted him. "Mutsumi," she asked, "why are you going into Keitaro's room?"

Keitaro panicked, but then remembered that Kanako had also given him a voice changer. "Oh," he said, sounding like Mutsumi, "I left some of my watermelons in Kei-Kuns room!"

"Okay, I guess." Naru responded, shaking her head.

Keitaro went into his room. It was partly destroyed from the beat down of earlier. There were clothes scattered everywhere, and his dirty magazines were lying in plain view. _I'll have to clean this up later, when this whole thing blows over._ Yes, that was best. For now, he had better hide in case someone came in and saw him. _I can't just lock the door, it's too obvious and Naru could still see me through the hole. Hmm… Ah, there!_ He opened the closet, it wasn't too full, and it was roomy. A perfect hiding spot.

And that was why he was in his room, sitting in his closet.

End Flashback

Keitaro sighed. Of course he loved living in Hinata House. But something had been bothering him lately. It wasn't the beatings- not really. He had gotten used to those, just as he had gotten used to all of the chores he had to do. In fact, he seemed to have gotten used to everything…

"That's it! Now I know what's wrong! As exciting as this place is, it's gotten kind of boring around here. Every day it's the same old stuff. It would be nice to see something new… like maybe another guy, that I can hang out with and talk about guy things to." He smiled. Another guy would be nice. Hell, even another girl would be good, as long as she was different that what he was used to.

"Oh well, that will never happen…" He sweat dropped. "Shit. I just said all of that out loud. Which means that someone probably heard…"

Keitaro wasn't even able to finish his sentence before he was punched again.

Nevertheless, he would get his wish. Things _were_ about to change at Hinata House.

So, what'd ya think? I'll try to put up a new chapter once a week and they will be longer than this! Please review! This is my first fic, so please go easy with the flames, although constructive criticism will be appreciated.

See ya next time!

Rook.


	2. The Three

Hello, once again. Once again I will say that I don't own Love Hina. This chapter is a bit longer then the last, so I hope you like it. Also, I'm now using different scene-separators, since my old ones didn't work. The new scene separators are series of random numbers.

Let's go!

141751364971658974157346781467834681746397461784618974681273468146823746

_A few days later._

It was 10:30 at night, and the streets surrounding Hinata house were being drenched with rain. A storm had come up rather unexpectedly. The few people who had been outside so late had retreated to the dryness of their houses. The entire town looked like it was completely deserted.

However, there was one group of people who were outside despite of all of this. Two guys and a girl were moving in and out of the towns alleys, going as fast as they could. One of the guys, the tallest one of the group, was sobbing. He was very lanky, with long arms, long legs, and a skinny mid section, reaching a height of 6'3. He had very straight blonde hair, which fell just above his slightly muscular shoulders. He had a skinny, plain looking face, with brownish-green eyes. While his lips would normally be in a grin or a smirk, they were now held tightly together with fear.

The girl had an annoyed look. Her red hair, which reached down just past her shoulders, was covered in cold sweat. She was a moderate height, about 5'7, and slender. She was running very lightly, and did not look as worn out as her blond haired companion. This was no surprise, as under her gentle looks there were actually muscles of a fairly good size. Her face was very symmetrical, with emerald green eyes. It was usually very beautiful, except that now it was distorted with anger and annoyance.

The third person of the group had a very different expression on his face. It was one of determination and purpose. His bright royal blue eyes were focused, and his mid-length, dark-hazel brown hair was clinging to his face. Although he wasn't quite as tall as the guy or as athletic looking as the girl who was with him, his mid-sized, 5'10 frame was rather impressive looking.

The blond spoke. "Hey Naomi, you're good with the sword, right? Why couldn't you have just sliced up those suits that were after us?"

The girl, Naomi, who was indeed carrying a sword, said "Well, Akono, I wanted to, but **SHANTO** wouldn't let me!"

"Hell yeah I didn't let you! Those were CIA agents! The American government is pissed off with us as it is, and we sure as hell don't need to be labeled as threats to national security by killing CIA members!"

"Humph. You act like it's my fault. We wouldn't have been investigated in the first place if Akono hadn't been investigated for all of those peeping accusations!"

Akono expression of fear was replaced by one of frustration. "True, but the only reason they knew about that is because you beat the shit out of me and turned me in to the police when you caught me peeping on your friends!"

"I had every right to do that! And why the hell were you peeping on my friends anyway!"

"I was-"

Shanto suddenly cut in. "You know what, it doesn't matter, because we all could have slipped quietly out of town **IF YOU TWO HADN'T GOTTEN INTO A GOD DAMN SHOUTING MATCH IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!"**

Naomi winced. "Well," she said "You are aware that you did that just now, right?"

Shanto gave a sheepish smile. "Heh-heh. Oops." Naomi and Akono face-faulted. "Well," he continued, "We're here in Japan to find a place to lay low for a while. So come on."

The trio continued to run through the night, passing building after building after building. Eventually Shanto stopped them. "Hold on," he said, pointing, "I think this might be a good place." The others looked at where he was pointing. There was a large building with a stairway leading up to it, also large. In front of it, there were trees with cherry blossoms. There also seemed to be a teahouse/restaurant. Akono looked at it for a minute, and eventually smiled.

"I remember hearing about this place! It's a five star-hotel! It's got comfortable rooms, good food, and even a hot spring! And were in a small town, so this is a perfect place to lay low!"

"Yes," Naomi agreed, "and if I remember correctly, the place is called Hinata house."

143125143577895687126879265834761094165786547364654547301833087568138965

Keitaro was in the living room, watching Fear Factor. It was a rather stupid show, in his opinion. It was some type of reality game show thing. The contestants had to do really "scary" stuff, like walking around on the top of a building gathering flags, and eating gross things like bull testacles. Wow. Horrifying. NOT!

Keitaro was just about to fall asleep (the show was so boring), but then he heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer it, a little frustrated. Who could that be, at this time of night! He opened the door, and was surprised to find three people who liked like they were about his age. Two guys, one girl. Odd. _Well, I had better find out what they want._. "Do you have some business here?"

The youngest looking one answered. "Well, yes. But can we go inside first? It's really pouring out here."

"Oh yes, of course."

Keitaro went inside, along with the three mystery people. He looked at them. They were right, it was pouring; they were all soaking wet. The two older ones took off their jackets, revealing their dry clothes. The guy was wearing grey jeans and a hooters t-shirt. The girl was wearing a dark blue, knee length skirt and a lighter blue sweater with a hood, although the hood wasn't over her head. The younger one left his jacket on. It was a black trench coat, which for some reason or another wasn't wet.

After everyone was dry and comfortable, they all went and sat around the table. The three people looked around looking a little confused. Eventually, however the youngest member of the group spoke again.

"Hello. I'm Shanto Visp. These are my friends, Akono Smith and Naomi Linmaro."

"I'm Keitaro Urashima, the landlord of this place."

"Nice to meet you, Keitaro." they all said, at once. Shanto gave a slight smile at their simultaneous answer, and continued.

"My friends and I would like to stay at your inn. We have sufficient money, but we will probably be staying for a long time. Are there any rooms for us to use?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but this hasn't been an inn in years" Keitaro said, remembering the misunderstanding of when he first arrived. "It's an all girls dormitory now, so I'm afraid I can't let you stay."

Shanto cursed inwardly. _Damnit! A five star perfect place, gone!_ He was just about to apologize to Keitaro for bothering him so late at night, but then Naomi spoke up.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't think it will be that big of a problem. I'm a girl after all, so I can stay here. And I promise that these two boys will behave," she glared and Shanto and Akono, "or I will discipline them strictly. Besides, the rules can't be that strict. Look at you." She pointed at Keitaro. "You're a guy, and you're the landlord!"

Keitaro sighed. She had a point. He looked at all three of them, and sighing, said "Well, I guess I'll talk to the girls about it in the morning. For now, just sleep down here."

"Okay" they agreed as Keitaro began to walk back to his room, thinking about how to survive the beating he was sure to get for this. Naomi glared at the two boys. "I think for civil purposes you two should sit on the porch. It isn't that wet." Her expression softened. "Well, maybe not. Just don't do anything that would make a bad first impression, especially you Akono."

"Hey, I won't be doing anything bad!" Akono lowered his voice "tonight…"

"Okay, fine then! Sleep on the porch!"

"But-"

Shanto grabbed Akono by the left arm, dragging him as he whimpered. He looked over at Naomi "Yes mam." He threw Akono outside.

Naoimi's expression softened a bit, and she almost blushed. "No… its okay Shanto, you can… stay here…"

"Okay…". He turned away slowly, thinking. Why had she blushed? Before he could think about it any farther, Akono popped his head back through the door, shouting "Yipeee!"

"NOT YOU!"

Shanto laughed, and everyone went to sleep.

1242314321536746754414423143214123421312312321423154523674734756784877

Motoko groaned as her alarm clock woke her up. It was time to get up to practice her techniques. She groggily got out of bed, and stood up. She put on her standard training outfit, grabbed the hina blade, and went down the hall and down the stairs to the front lobby. _What should I work on today? Yesterday I worked on meditation, so today I should probably focus on my ki. Yes, that's what I'll do. Ki and basic strokes._ Motoko was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice the lump on the floor until she tripped over it.

"What the hell!" She looked down. "A guy! What do you think you're doing here!" She drew her katana, and began to glow, channeling her ki, and giving a glare that would strike fear in the devil. The effort was wasted on Shanto, however, as he was just waking up.

"What am I doing here? I'm trying to sleep, that's-"

"A likely story! You broke in here, didn't you!"

"No, I-" he suddenly noticed her drawn katana. "HOLY SHIT!" He started running away as fast as he could, with Motoko directly behind him, slashing . "What the hell is up with her! I didn't do anything umph!" Shanto suddenly found that his mouth had crashed into the left breast of another girl. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU PERV!"

Shanto immediately stepped back, right into the sword who was still chasing him. The girl he had crashed into looked at her and said "MOTOKO, WHOS THIS PERV!"

"I don't know Naru, I found him in the lobby!" She looked at Shanto. "But, it doesn't really matter. You will pay for your crimes!"

"DAMN RIGHT! SUPER IRON FIST!"

"ROCK SPLITING SWORD!"

Shanto was slammed into the ground, causing him to scream in pain before he was promptly knocked unconscious. Naru and Motoko nodded to each other, and then were startled as Naomi and Akono, who had woken up with all of the commotion. Naomi was holding a sharp, well made looking Katana, and Akono was holding a pair of green num -chucks.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SHANTO!" Naomi screamed, gripping her sword tightly. Akono spun his num-chucks around threateningly, and added "Yeah, why'd ya beat up my buddy so badly!"

Naru responded first, screaming "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT I BEAT UP YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE HE WAS SUCKING ON MY BREAST!"

Akono blinked. "Well, I'm sure he didn't mean to," he looked her over, "although I could see why he would want too…" Naomi promptly hit him in the head with the hilt of her katana.

"DAMNIT AKONO!"

"Oh…" Naru and Motoko sweat dropped as Naomi slowly calmed down. "Look," she said, "I don't know what happened, but Shanto's not like that. Even if Akono might be…" she lowered her voice, mumbling.

Motoko, impressed by the girl's forwardness, decided to negotiate. "Okay, lets just go back to the lobby. We can work things out there." Naru nodded in agreement, as did Naomi, and everyone went back to the lobby, Akono dragging Shato behind him.

A few minutes later, all of the girls were in the lobby, looking at the new faces. Motoko and Naru looked mad, Kitsune and Su looked mischievous, and Shinoubu looked embarrassed.

Keitaro looked cleared his throat, deciding it was time to introduce the new residents. "Everyone, these people came here last night. This is Naomi Linmaro , this is Akono Smith, and this is Shanto Visp. They say they want to stay here." All of the girls stared at Keitaro.

"You baka!" Naru eventually yelled, "You know this is an all girls dorm! We can't have any more guys here peeping on us and feeling us up!"

Akono and Shanto stared. "Hey," Akono said, "I didn't do anything yet!"

Motoko unsheathed her sword. "Yet? So that means you were planning to do something!"

"No-"

"As if! Just look at your friend! He's only been here a day and already he's looking like a pervert!"

Shanto, who still had marks from the earlier beating, glared. His eye was twitching, and he had a very pissed off look on his face. "Look," he said "it was an accident. I only crashed into her because you were chasing me."

Keitaro stood up in between the two. "Anyway, he said, I guess we should take a vote on whether they should stay or not. I vote they stay!"

Shinobu looked at them. It would be embarrassing to have two more guys in the house, but they seemed nice. _Sempai seems to want them to stay too_ she thought. "I… vote stay"

Su jumped on Shanto and did a hand stand on his head. "He wears funny clothes! Stay!"

Kitsune looked them over. "They look good. I vote they stay." She grinned at them, and was surprised when Akono actually grinned back.

Haruka, who was sitting in the corner said "I really don't care."

Naru stared. "People, this is an all girls dorm here! We don't need any more perverted guys around! Oh, and I vote no!"

Motoko nodded. "As do I."

Kanko shook her head. "Well, I don't like it, but oni-chan wants it, so…"

Keitaro clapped. "Well, that's five stay, two go, and one don't care! They stay!" He began to dance as everyone cheered.

Naru and Motoko glared. Motoko walked over to Shanto. "If you do anything perverted, though, the deals off!" She glared at everyone. "Right!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Right…

And so, Hinata house gained three new residents…

126875631286138746389746198476238947612987462897468946872468149238174638

So what did you think? It would be really nice to get some reviews… anyway, I'll still try to put up at leat one chapter per week.

See you later!

Rook


End file.
